


Haikyuu Imagines

by Fluffshisuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffshisuga/pseuds/Fluffshisuga
Summary: Step into my Book of Haikyuu x reader works, and see how they work. If there are any warnings for a chapter, they will be found in the beginning / summary. Any additional notes will be found in the "notes" box under the chapter.I'd appreciate any feedback you have!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	1. Moonlight Sugawara x reader

I had been laying on my bed for a few minutes, swiping through my phone to entertain myself. There wasn't much to do, just lay around and be lazy i guess? I wasn't a big fan of just doing nothing, but at this point I'm just extremely bored. I had swiped through one of my news apps and saw an article about a Super Pink Moon that was supposed to happen tonight. I quickly scrolled through the article to find out if it was true or not, and came to the conclusion that i was going to see that Super Moon. It was pretty late into the night, almost midnight. That's the perfect time to see the moon! I didn't want to go alone though, because moments like these should be shared with others.  
  
I messaged Sugawara asking him if he wanted to join me on my moon adventure. I didn't expect him to be awake, so I started getting dressed to leave. I heard my phone go off with a message, and to my surprise Sugawara wanted to join me. We decided to meet at the park, which was pretty close to both of our houses. I had put on some light clothes, a bad idea once i was halfway to the park. It was rather chilly, and i mentally yelled at myself about how i should have been prepared. But the cold would not stop me from seeing this moon, or hanging out with Sugawara.  
  
By the time I had made it to the park, i saw Sugawara waving to me at the entrance. I excitedly ran to him. "Suga! You're here before me!" I laughed. He gave me a sweet smile and held out his hand, "I have to escort you to our land, M'Lady." We both giggled and i took his hand. We walked a short way to a nice clearing in the park where the trees weren't all in your face. We sat down and looked up at the stars. "The stars are very bright tonight, aren't they Suga?" I asked, glancing at him. He smiled. "Yeah, and the clouds don't seem to be covering up the sky. We should be able to see the moon soon." I wiggled in anticipation. "I can't wait! They said it was going to be huge! And very bright, brighter than all the stars combined!" I shouted happily. I couldn't contain my happiness. Suga giggled, looking up at the stars.  
  
We sat in comfortable silence as we gazed up at the sky. The clouds were moving slowly away, showing only bits of the moon at a time. "Oh come on!" I whined. "I want to see the moon." Suga patted my shoulder and laughed. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer. The moon is shy." He told me, his soft voice singing in the air. As if his voice had reached the moon, the clouds had finally disappeared, showing us the amazing sight.   
The moon was huge, taking up a good portion of the sky. It was bright too, and had a soft pink glow to it. It was amazing. "Suga look!" I shouted, pointing up. "The moon came to say hi to us!" Suga giggled again, moving closer to me. "Should we say hi back?" He asked, looking at me and then the moon. I nodded happily and waved to the moon. "Hello moon! Thank you for showing yourself to us! You look so beautiful!" I shouted, a big smile on my lips. Suga waved at the moon as well, smiling as i yelled. "The moon is very beautiful tonight," he said looking at me. "But i think you outshine the moon and the stars all together." He smiled, and i could tell by the heat radiating off my cheeks that i was heavily blushing. "Uh-uh you think so?" I stuttered, looking at the grass. He laughed softly, grabbing my hand. "Of course! The moon is envious of your beauty! Look how it shines brightly to outshine you, but it can't." He said squeezing my hand in his. I looked up at him as he spoke, the blush on my cheeks reaching my ears. His face moved closer to mine, leaving only centimeters between us. I looked into his eyes and saw a soft and pure look in them. His eyes were beautiful. Smiling, we closed the space between us and shared a soft kiss. After we pulled back for air, we both started giggling. While we giggled, a soft plop landed on my nose. Looking up, another drop landed on my forehead, and slowly it started lightly raining. "It's raining? It wasn't supposed to rain!" I yellped, burying my face into Suga's chest. I felt him laugh as he moved his arms around me. His warm embrace sheltered me from the cold water drops. We stayed like that for a few minutes, until the rain had stopped.  
We walked out of the park together, talking about random things. Before we parted, i gave him a soft kiss on his lips, telling him that i would see him tomorrow at school. He smiled, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you, y/n," he whispered. "I love you too, Koushi," i responded, hugging him back. We parted ways and went back to our homes. I skipped away happily, not only because i got to see the Super Pink Moon, but also because of how close my relationship with Suga was, and how it was blooming into something more. 

Very cheesy i know


	2. Send Sleepy Cat Pictures Kuroo x reader

It was currently 1 in the morning. Looking around you dark room, you spot your cat stalking its own shadow. It was around the time for her to get a boost of energy, and you prepared yourself for when you woke up in the morning to items left on the ground and papers scratched up. You plugged your phone in after sending a good night text to your boyfriend, Kuroo. Settling down into bed, you lifted the covers and made yourself comfortable. The slight sound of your cat moving around drifting away slowly as you fell asleep.   
  
A few minutes later, you heard a crash. Turning over in your bed quickly, you find your cat had knocked over your phone, unplugging it in the process. Sighing, you got out of bed. "Can we have one night where you don't knock something over, please?" You asked the cat, who innocently looked at you with big eyes. "Don't do that," you stated, "it won't work this time!" She continued to look at you with her big eyes, and then left her spot on the floor to sleep on your bed.   
  
"What a brat," you thought, picking up your phone. Turning it on, you found a message from your boyfriend. "Send sleepy cat pictures lol." You groaned and rolled your eyes. Looking over at your cat, you started typing out a message to Kuroo. "No. She's been a bad girl and knocked my things down again. Instead take a sleepy y/n." You sent the message along with a picture of your tired face, glaring at your cat. Kuroo messaged back quickly, "Aww. Poor little y/n! Do you need help lol." You glared at your phone, reading the teasing message he sent you. "No. She's a bad Kitty and we do not need you to tell her what a good girl she is and give her tons of attention." He replied instantly, "Too late. Open your door!" 

You heard a soft knocking on your front door. Groaning, you left your bedroom. Your cat followed you down stairs and ran to the door. "No! You cant go outside! You've been a bad girl! Go back upstairs." You told her, pointing back to the stairs that led to your room. You heard a soft laugh behind the door, and you groggily turned the knob. "And YOU mister!" You lightly yelled, yanking the door open. "You can't just come to my house in the middle of the night."

Kuroo smiled back at you. Letting himself in, he kicked his shoes off and closed your door and locked it. "Not my fault you live close by, and that your cat is an angel." He said, moving over to your cat to give her soft pets. "No. She's a bad girl! Don't give her pets!" You yelled, crossing your arms as you watched Kuroo pet your cat. "Sounds like someone is grumpy. Or maybe jealous?" Kuroo stated, getting up and turning towards you. You scoffed. "Am not!" Kuroo chuckled, making his way towards you. "Sure. Your my angle too, you know." He said as he wrapped his arms around you. You blushed, wrapping your arms around him as well. 

You stayed in the hug for a few moments, enjoying the contact you had with your boyfriend. "Come on, let's go to bed now." Kuroo said, taking your hand and leading you upstairs. You made it to your room and laid back down in your bed, Kuroo joining you. Laying there, he wrapped his arms around your figure and pulled you close. You slowly started to drift off to sleep again, feeling his fingers trace shapes into your back. You felt weight appear on the foot of your bed, and four paws make their way to your two figures. 

Your cat joined you in cuddling. Even though she may be a jerk sometimes, she was still cute. She even got your boyfriend to come over.


	3. Signal Hinata X reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Song fic~ Twice Signal   
> Slight angst (OK i got carried away in angst I'm sorry)

"Trying to let you know" . You could have sworn Hinata was more observant than this. "I must let you know". You knew your feelings for him were real, that they would drag you around wherever he went. "I'd glance at you" at every given moment, your eyes were on him. "Threw hints at you," you'd brush your hand against his, and did light flirting with him. "But you still don't get it". He never understood what you were doing. He thought that this is what best friends did, and didn't seem to understand your feelings.   
You weren't expecting it to happen. These random feelings that struck your heart randomly one day. It was like any other day, school, lunch, more school, then volleyball. Before Yachi came around, you were the second manager for the boys volleyball team. You'd help them with practice, throw balls for them, and take care of them if they ever got hurt (which was ALL THE TIME). Each Boy had his own personality, but one boy always caught your attention. Hinata Shoyo was a walking ball of sunshine, and his energy was vibrant. You couldn't wait to see his spikes every practice, watching as they evolved.   
He saw you as a best friend. You shared classes together and helped him study sometimes. After volleyball practice you would usually walk home together since your houses were across the street from each other. You did this everyday, since the beginning. It was only now that you realized that you had feelings for the orange boi.  
You tried to hint at it multiple times to him, but he never understood your actions. Was he that oblivious, or was he ignoring your feelings? You couldn't tell, but with each day your feelings for him grew, until you couldn't handle them anymore. It was too much, his bright smile, his kind personality, the way his eyes lit up when volleyball was mentioned. How many days did you have to go through this, how many days until you could get your feelings out and to him? You'd flirt, brush hands, stand closer to him than usual. You'd even walk slower home to get more time with him. But he still didn't understand.   
He sent mixed signals. He wasn't backing down from the time you spent together, but he never really asked why either. He went with the flow. Will he only treat you as a friend, even when you gave him your heart?   
Your feelings for him started stressing you out. You were less attentive in class, spoke very little during lunch, and only cleaned and fixed things around the gym. You were no longer a star in the gym. You felt like an alien. The boys always tried to check up on you, asking if everything was ok and if you needed help. You always brushed them off, claiming you could handle it and then continuing what you were doing.   
It made you mad how you couldn't express what you felt, and that you closed yourself off. The walks home became quiet, neither of you ever speaking. Hinata didn't know what to do. He didn't know what was wrong, and if he asked you would just brush it off. He wanted to give you time to open up by yourself, but as the days grew into weeks, you didn't budge. He had to do something   
One day, during your walk home, Hinata stopped you on the sidewalk. "Hey, y/n?" He asked, looking at you with a concerned expression. You hummed in reply. "How are you feeling?" You shrugged. "Have you been getting enough sleep?" You nodded. He noticed how you didn't look at him or part your lips. He put his hand on your shoulder, "look, whatever it is you're going through, I'm here you know. You can tell me anything." With that, you stiffened up. How could you tell him? How could you tell him that you were in love with him? That you threw tons of hints at him and gave him signals that you liked him?   
You looked down at the cement below. Pondering what to say. "To say, or not to say" you mumbled, barely loud enough for Hinata to hear. You stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. "Are you ok y/n?" Hinata asked, trying to get you to look at him. Your face was red, and your eyes were slightly puffy. Your face shocked him. Before he could say anything, you wrapped your arms around his torso and cried. He patted your back, and then pulled you closer to himself. You knew he was only doing this out of friendship.   
"Hinata, i have a confession." You told him, letting go. Hinata stood and listened to your problem. You told him how you fell in love with him, and how you had been for a long time. You told him how you tried to tell him, and how you gave him signals and signs. With every word you said, his face got redder. "But i know you dont understand it and you just want to be friends. I can try to live with that, and do my best to make things normal again. Just promise to never be so stupid ever-" you were cut off. Eyes widening, you were met with Hinata's lips on your own. He was kissing you. The boy you tried so hard to understand, was finally kissing you. It was like a dream, his lips were soft and he tasted like a sweet bun.   
Eventually you had to break the kiss to breath. Hinata placed his forehead onto your own, and smiled brightly. "I'm sorry I'm so stupid, if i had known how you felt, i would have done this sooner."   
Your signal was finally seen


	4. Yakiniku Bokuto x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings? It's just fluff i swear U_U  
> *Note, Yakiniku is the Japanese term for grilled meat, one of Bokuto's favorite foods.   
> *Yakiniku is also referred to as BBQ, or grilled meat cuisine   
> *There are many types of Yakiniku!!!!

Running through the halls, school bag in hand, you barely made it to class. Sitting down, you sighed. "Oya?" The familiar voice sounds behind you. You hummed in response, placing your head down onto the desk. "You're late y/n!" Bokuto shouted, causing you to jump in your seat. "Really? I had no idea!" You joked, lifting your head up and turning towards the boy. Bokuto looked at you with sparkling eyes, his head tilted slightly.   
"Yes i got your food," you sighed, reaching into your bag and bringing out some Yakiniku, Bokuto's favorite food. You could see his eyes grow bigger at the sight of the freshly grilled meat, the reason you were late to school.  
"Uchimomo!" Bokuto shouted, grabbing at the Yakiniku in your hands. You kept it just out if his grasp. "It's freshly made, i stopped by the stall before coming here." You stated, looking at the meat. "They had to cook it for me, which took forever. This thing is the reason I'm late to school." You shook the bag, the weight collected at the bottom causing it to swish in the air. Bokuto's eyes bulged from their socets, drool making its way down his chin.   
You sighed. "If you keep drooling, you're going to flood the school," you joked, taking a napkin and wiping the drool from his chin. After a few minutes, Bokuto was able to calm down. He looked at you with big puppy eyes, begging for his food. Sighing, you handed the bag to the boy. Bokuto snatched it up in seconds, tearing open the bag and eyeing the contents. It was a fairly large piece, one of the reasons why it took so long. "You're the best y/n!" Bokuto shouted, bouncing up and embracing you. You patted his back, the smell if the Yakiniku making its way to your nose.   
"You're welcome Bokuto, now eat it before it gets cold!" You laughed, and watched as he scoffed it down. In a matter if minutes, he had finished the food, and was now looking into the bag again. Laughing, you took the now empty bag from his hands. "That was all silly, i didn't have time to get you extra." Bokuto looked at your face, head slightly tilted again. You gave him a puzzled look. "What's wrong?"   
"You didn't get any for yourself! And you didn't tell me until after i ate it all!" He cried, looking down at the ground. Your heart tightened, and you reached down to pat his head. "It's ok! I wasn't that hungry anyway! I bought it for you," you stated, playing with his hair. He looked up at you. "That doesn't matter, it's not fair for you!" He frowned, placing his index finger on his chin.   
"After school, I'm taking you to another Yakiniku stall and we'll get uchimomo together! And I'll pay?" Bokuto shouted, raising a fist into the air. You laughed softly, showing a soft smile. A light blush formed onto your cheeks. "Ok, it's a date then?" You asked, tilting your head to the side. The smile on Bokuto's face grew bigger, as he grasped your hands in his. "Hell yeah!"


	5. Sweater Weather Lev x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: long, fluff??? Slow burn basically, im the worst. Inspiration from: Sweater Weather~The Neighborhood 
> 
> Use the sleeves of my sweater  
>  Let's have an adventure  
>  Head in the clouds but my   
>  gravity's centered   
>  Touch my neck and I'll touch   
>  yours  
>  You in those little high waisted   
>  shorts

After a long day of school, it was always good to lay about the house. Sure there were things that needed to be done; studying, homework, dinner, and going over the new volleyball notes you had taken during Nekoma's practice match today. There were some things that the boys needed to work on, receives, mainly. They were a really good team through and through, it was just their new member, Lev Haiba, who still struggled.   
He admitted to never really knowing how to play, and that he was only there because Yaku had dragged him to practice. Lev was tall, and he had a good hit. He was willing to learn more in order to play. He just was really bad at receives, and didn't really think when he hits the ball. He told you how fun playing with everyone was, and how he enjoyed being helpful.   
He was a first year, like yourself. You became the manager the first day, after Kuroo had begged you. You lived in the same area as Kuroo, and had been friends with him for a few years. You had to deal with a lot of things from the team; they were all different. But you managed, and became part of the "family" in no time.   
Now you had to help Lev. He had been trying to do receives with Yaku for weeks now, and although he had sort of gotten the hang of it, still needed work. He was at the school everyday, from morning until night. He made an effort, that much was obvious. But he seemed to be getting tired lately.   
You had become close with the Russian/Japanese boy, being in most of his classes and also being the manager. You knew that he really wanted to get better. He had said it many times before that he would work extra hard on his receives, and that he would become the best player. You supported him through these times. Now, you needed to help him again.   
Picking up your phone, you scrolled through your contacts. You had gone to the L's, and found Lev's name. Clicking it, you typed out a message for him. "Meet me at the playground in 10 minutes". You threw on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, and slipped on your shoes. You ran through the door and made your way to the playground.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^﹏^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When you arrived, you found the swingset and sat on one of the swings. Your feet dangled in the air, and the light breeze made your swing sway. The sun was setting, the cool air becoming evident in the breeze on your skin. Yoy cursed, rubbing your arms to warn them up. You forgot that it was close to sunset, and you decided to go out in shorts and T-shirt. You waited on the swing, swaying and slightly shivering for a few minutes.   
Lev had approached from behind, making his way to the swingset that he knew you'd be sitting at. His quiet steps didn't crunch a leaf, or snap a stick. He stood behind you, watching your figure as you shivered and shook, swinging your legs lightly and moving the swing slowly.   
You became startled when a pair of arms wrapped around your body. You struggled as you fought back, trying to get free. You could hear chuckling from the person, and you calmed down. You could tell from the laugh that it was Lev, and as he let go you jumped from the swing. "You scared me!" You shouted, crossing your arms over your chest. Lev looked down and shook his head, a soft smile on his lips. Huffing, you stalked over to him.   
"Come on, let's go sit down," you stated, pulling his sleeve with you as you walked to a tree. Lev wore a pair of baggy sweatpants, and a light blue sweater. The fabric was soft to the touch, and as you let go you wished for it back. Sitting down, the two of you held light talk as you basked in the last rays of the sun. Your arms had goosebumps and your legs shook every now and then, but you chose to ignore them as best as you could.   
Lev could see you shiver, and knew you were cold. He wished he could have brought a blanket for you so you could warm up, but he never thought to bring one. "You seem cold y/n," Lev pointed out, poking your arm. Your cheeks flushed a light pink, as you slowly nodded your head. "I didn't think about the weather when i left, so i just put random clothes on. I should have thought about it more" you laughed, looking at Lev. He smiled at you and spread his arms, his eyes telling you to come over.   
Sighing, you scooted over to the tall boy, and instantly felt warmer as he embraced you. Your face flushed again, warming your cheeks. You sat on Lev, and stayed in his embrace for a few moments. You still shivered slightly, your bare arms exposed at certain angles for the cool air to touch. Lev chuckled, and removed his arms from around you. "You're still cold," he stated, holding your shoulders as you continued to sit on his lap. You nodded and looked away. You heard him sigh lightly and poke you in the forehead. "Turn around."   
Listening, you spun around and sat looking down at the playground. The swings swayed in the breeze and the squirrels ran around collecting food. Your vision became dark as something was pulling over you. You felt hands guide your arms around and arms up against your own. Your head popped out of the blue sweater, your hair sticking up in certain spots. You went to turn to Lev and ask him what he was doing, but you couldn't turn.   
You felt his arms go through the sleeves as well, and felt his hands settle over your own. That's when you felt something on your back. Lev's chest was against your back, warm and sculpted. Your cheeks become red and moved up to your ears and you realized that his bare chest was against your back. You could feel his muscles through the fabric, and only just realized how built he was. You could feel his heart beat through his chest, and boy was it beating fast.   
"Thank you," you whispered, continuing to feel his heartbeat. You felt his chest rise as he took a breath, and felt your hands become engulfed in his own. He wrapped your connected arms around you, and placed his chin onto your shoulder. His warm breath grazing your shoulder as he squeezed your middle.   
You sat like that for half an hour. You didn't need to talk. You wanted Lev to come out and chill with you, hoping it would call him down and help him lower the stress. You felt victorious in that matter, for he seemed so calm and relaxed. Lev knew he needed some down time, but he could never find the time. Your message gave him time, and your time gave him reason.  
Lev kissed your cheek in a swift moment, and quickly buried his head into your neck. You hummed in response, tracing little shapes into his hands. The sweater kept you both warm, and the days following kept your hearts warmer.


	6. Hugs Tsukishima x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi i had a dream where Tsukishima wanted a hug and-  
> Warning!!!! Mainly angst!!! Fluff is at the end!

Every day, since the beginning of Middle School, you'd walk with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to school. And every morning, you'd give Tsukishima a light hug, showing your appreciation for the tall Boy walking with you and Yams, who was constantly bullied. You'd try on multiple occasions to stop the bullies, but because you were small as well they'd push you to the ground and leave you. Tsukishima helped stop the bullying, and the two of you were grateful for his help.   
You knew Tsukishima had an older brother. He'd talk about how he'd be playing volleyball and how he was the ace. He was always excited to talk about his brother, and he was generally excited to play volleyball. That's when he and Yamaguchi joined the small volleyball team for the younger kids. You'd sit, watching the boys play. They enjoyed it immensely. One day, the boys got into a fight with another kid, who claimed his big brother was the ace of the same team and Tsukishima's brother. They quarreled for a few minutes before you were able to separate them. That day, Tsukishima decided to sneak to his brother's game and see him play.   
Yamaguchi and yourself went with him. You wanted to meet his brother and see how the older kids played. During the game, Tsukishima never saw his brother in the court. Confused, he started to look around. You saw him look around, and thought you'd look for a boy that looked similar to Tsukishima, hopefully finding his brother. If he wasn't on the court playing the game, where was he? Was he injured, and couldn't play? Or did be oversleep? The thoughts ran through your head as your gaze met the other side of the room. Right across from you was an older boy who looked like your friend, and he seemed to be cheering for the same team Tsukishima's brother was part of. You turned to Tsukishima, about to point the older boy out when you saw the colour drain from his face.   
Following his gaze you saw him looking at the other boy, the one you wanted to show Tsukishima. They both looked horrified. "Tsukki is that-" you were cut off by Tsukishima grabbing you and Yamaguchi and dragging you away. That's when you realized the unsettling truth. His brother wasn't actually the ace, he wasn't even playing the game. He had lied, and made it look like he was still playing when he actually wasn't. You knew it crushed Tsukishima, and you didn't know how to make him feel better.   
When he finally stopped, he let go of both of your sleeves, Yamaguchi looking around confused. You stared back at the gym, the shock still resting in you. After a few moments, it hit you even harder. Tsukishima was lied to, and found out in the worst way possible. He was having the hardest time, you knew. You had to think of a way to help him.   
Slowly walking towards the tall boy, you wrapped your arms around him in a tight hug. It was all you could do to hide the tears forming in your own eyes. He never hugged back. Not with your light hugs, and not with this hug. The hug that showed him you cared and wanted to help him.   
After that day Tsukishima became cold and distant. You still gave him morning hugs, but they were even lighter than before. You were scared that he was getting tired of you, that your efforts were meaningless. You continued this tradition all the way to High School. The boys decided to join Karasuno, and you joined them.   
You never knew why he kept playing. He didn't enjoy volleyball anymore, almost like he played it in spite of himself. You were worried for him. Every morning, you'd still give him a light hug, and the three of you would stop for breakfast before school. This was your routine. None of you were ever late and you always showed up together.   
Until your parents went in a business trip, leaving you home alone. They had been gone for two months, and each call told you they would be later each time. At first, it didn't bother you. You could take care of yourself, and were still getting good grades in school. But you started lacking.   
One Monday, you never showed up to the corner with the boys. They had waited for over half an hour, to which you never showed. They figured that you were already at the school and went ahead. They walked for 10 minutes when they heard hurried footsteps quickly approaching behind them. "Wait for me!" Your voice rang, breathless. The boys turned and watched as you ran to them, stopping to take many hurried breaths. Your uniform was messed up, along with your hair. You had one shoe on and the other in your hand. Your face was flushed red and sweat formed on your brow.   
Taking a final deep breath, you stood to straight, and started walking towards the school. "What happened to you?" Yamaguchi asked, eyes filled with worry. Still taking breaths, you made a sentence. "I- uH, slept in late- just woke up- 5 minutes ago!" You were able to put your shoe on, and started trying to fix your skirt. You had just made it to the school, still breathing heavily while the two boys looked down at your figure with concern. Walking into your class, you found it empty.   
"WE HAD A FREE PERIOD?" You yelled, pulling at your hair in frustration. The boys laughed at your frustration, and you spun around and smacked them both on the arm. "There's time for breakfast now, let's go get something," Yamaguchi suggested, looking at Tsukishima. He nodded and they started to walk out. "You guys go ahead, I'm not very hungry anyway." You said, plopping down into a seat. "Are you sure?" Yamaguchi asked. You nodded and waved them off, dropping your head onto the desk.  
Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked down the hall to where there was food. A weird look was in Tsukishima's eyes as they walked, a look Yamaguchi had never seen. "What's up?" He asked, looking up at his friend. Through his glasses, Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi. "Nothing," he stated plainly, fixing his glasses. You had always joined them for breakfast, and you were never late. You were actually strange today, not to mention you didn't give him your signature hug that morning. That was what drove him to confusion. You'd never forget to hug him, no matter his attitude or your situation.   
That day, you didn't eat lunch either. You sat with them as they ate. Yamaguchi constantly offered you food, but you shook your head, claiming you weren't hungry. When classes finished, the three of you left the school and walked to the corner that you'd always meet up at. You said your goodbyes and started walking to your house. Closing the door, you placed your bag down and flopped onto the couch, sighing. You made yourself a small plate of dinner and ate, going upstairs to take a hot shower.   
This process went on for a week. Each day, you'd sleep in, skip breakfast and lunch, eat a small dinner and take a shower. And each morning, you forgot the hugs. Once the weekend had hit, you found yourself staring at your ceiling. You got a call from your parents last night saying that they were going to come home even later than before, making them gone for almost a year.   
Saturday, you lazed about. You studied, laid in bed, clean the house, then cook a small dinner and take a shower. You never checked your phone.   
That night you were laying in bed, the lights on and light music playing from the radio sitting on your side table. You didn't hear the door open, or your name being called from downstairs. You didn't even notice your bedroom door open, a tall figure standing in the doorway. You were completely zoned out staring at the ceiling.   
Something fell onto your face. Panicking, you sat up and looked around. "Glad i wasn't an intruder or anything," Tsukishima said, holding another pillow in his hand. "How'd you get in?" You asked, slowly getting out of bed. Tsukishima shrugged, "you left the door unlocked. I texted you to tell you i was on the way, but you haven't looked at it so you wouldn't know." He stated. You nodded your head slowly, sitting on the edge of your bed. He walked over and sat next to you.   
"What's been bothering you?" He asked. You gasped lightly. "Nothing is wrong? I'm fine!" You said, laughing. He knew you were lying. "Did you eat today?" You nodded, looking at the discarded dinner plate on the ground. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. "Dinner? Did you eat anything else?" You shook your head, looking down at your feet. Tsukishima sighed, scooting closer to you. "What's wrong then?" He asked again, closer to your face. You shook your head and avoided Eye contact. "I'm just not that hungry. Honest!"   
Your tone told him to drip it, and he did. You sat in silence for a few minutes. "It's been a week since you hugged me you know," he stated coldly. A shiver went up your spine. He noticed. Has he always expected a hug from you every morning, and was being late messing it up? "I- i thought you didn't like me hugging you." You said, looking up at the tall boy. He shook his head, a smirk on his lips. "It's comforting." He said plainly, looking off at your things.   
An object caught his eye. A medium sized statue of a dinosaur stood on your desk. He sat up and walked towards it, examining it. "What's this?" He asked, looking back at you. "It was going to be your birthday present." You said, standing up and walking towards him. He looked at the dinosaur again. "You can have it now if you want. It's not much of a surprise now that you've seen it. I'll buy another cool one for you." You said, gesturing to the dino. He kept holding it, "I'll take it now if you start eating more food and getting up on time." A light blush made its way to your cheeks. (Y'ALL here comes the fluff that we want) Nodding, he took the dinosaur and placed it into his bag. "I'll text you tomorrow, make sure you texted back this time, dummy."   
On Sunday, he texted you, and consistently texted you throughout the day making sure you were taking care of yourself. He sent you a picture of your gift, standing among the other dinosaurs he had collected. Most of them came from you. Monday morning, he called you to make sure you got up. He stayed on the phone until you were in view speed walking towards the corner. You put your phone away and started to run, jumping as you did.   
You gave Tsukishima a tight hug, the same hug you'd given him all those years ago. This time, he returned it. And he returned every hug from then on out. He made sure you took care of yourself, and always talked to you.   
Eventually, he asked you out, and you dated for years. You still gave him a hug every morning, and on your wedding day, you gave each other the tightest hug you could muster.


	7. Coffee Tsukishima x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa another Tsukishima one. Oops!   
> Warnings; none  
> Notes at the end of this chapter

As the final bell rang to signal the end of school, you sprinted off through the halls. Making your way through the croud of teens, you ran towards the courtyard. You wanted to spend time with your friend Tsukishima, a tall blonde who seemed very rude and snarky. To your classmates, thats exactly what he was, but to you, he was sweet and caring andliked to talk about random things. You remember one time going to his house for dinner, and listened as his brother told embarrassing stories about him and then going to his room and seeing his collection of dinosaurs and how neat his room was. You remember going outside to play vollyball with him, enjoying the time you spent with him. Now, you wanted to go somewhere with him.  
The air was getting cooler as fall set in, and the afternoon breeze sent chills through everyone who was unprepared. The sun had begun to set in the west, its rays cascading across the ground and enlarging shadows of people walking. The weather was perfect for a nice warm drink. You wanted to go to a coffee shop and get some coffee with Tsukishima, especially since he never had time to hang out due to vollyball. There was no practice today though, and as your legs carried you away, you found Tsukishima walking towards the gate.   
"Tsukki!"you yelled, running faster to catch up to the tall boy. He had stopped walking and turned around towards your direction. You smiled as you ran, getting closer to your friend. Just a few feet away from him, you tried to slow down. No luck. You rammed into Tsukishima and fell onto your bottom, your bag spilling a few of its contents. Tsukishima was perfectly fine, and stood over you with a small smirk on his face. Breathing heavily, you looked up at him. "I could have died! Why did i fall and you didnt?" Tsukishima let out a soft chuckle, bending down to help you pick up the items that had fallen out of your bag. Once everything was back, Tsukishima helped you back up. "What did you want anyway?" He asked, quirking his eyebrow.  
You were still trying to catch your breath, and continued to breath heavily for a few seconds before answering. "I wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee, i brought money with me this time!" You shouted, showing him the money you had in your pocket. From the many times you had gone somewhere with Tsukishima, you had always forgotten your money, and he always had to pay for you. He always told you not to worry about it, but to remember money next time. So you did.  
"Please? I want to try some of their new coffee!" you pleaded, staring up at Tsukishima like a puppy. His face was neutral for a few moments, before relaxing into a small smile as he nodded. You bounced around with joy and started walking with Tsukishima towards the coffee shop. The sun was setting faster now that colder weather had shown up, and you shadows grew larger with each minute. The breeze was starting to pick up as well, causing you to shiver slightly each time it blew by. You started to walk closer to Tsukishima, trying to absorb some of the warmth he was radiating off. Tsukishima seemed to notice in time, and had finally had enough with your shivering.  
Stopping in his tracks, he pulled his bag over to his front and started rummaging through it. After a few moments, he drew out a long blue scarf, the one he always wore when it was cold. Looking towards you, he said "come here." Walking slowly back towards the tall boy, you stood in front of him. He wrapped the blue scarf around your neck, not making it too tight but not too loose either. The scarf was warm, and had the slight hint of strawberries mixed into it. You had never realized just how warm this scarf was until he had put it around you, and immeadiatly you felt warm. Your cheeks had flushed lightly, and you stood in place for a few moments as Tsukishima started walking away. When he noticed that you were no longer following him, he turned around again and walked back to you. Taking your hand, he pulled you along as you continued to walk towards the nearby coffee shop.  
When you made it there, you found a small table to sit at and a waitress came by to take down your orders. You had ordered a cup of White Chocolate Mocha, while Tsukishima ordered a cup of Affogato. You had waited a few minutes for your drinks, chatting about random things that came to mind. When your drinks came around, you happily started to take sips while still talking. You had looked at Tsukishimas cup multiple times, trying to figure out just what he ordered. It was one of the newest coffee blends, served with a spoon. You had wondered why a spoon came with, mainly because you didnt really read up on what it was.  
Tsukishima looked at you with a raised eyebrow, watching as you eyed his cup closely. "Would you like a taste?" he asked, moving his cup into your direction. Your cheeks flushed as you realized that he saw you eyeing his cup. Stuttering, you replied "i mean- i just didnt know what it was." He smirked at your defence, moving to cup closer to you. "Then try it," and he set the cup in front of you as he grabbed your cup as well.  
Slowly, you picked up his cup and took a small sip. Flavor immediately rushed into your mouth. Chilly vanilla gelato hit you, and was followed by the slight bitter taste of espresso. There was also a small hint of chocolate, little flakes hidden inside the cup. You smiled, placing the cup back down. Tsukishima had also tasted your coffee, and had a light smirk on his face as well. "Its good!" You exclaimed, handing him his cup. He handed your cup back as well, and took a sip of his own. Your cheeks flushed again when you realized that you had shared cups, but took a sip of your own drink as well. Your mouth filled with the sweet taste of white chocolate, splashes of coffee and milk were also present and in a nice blend. The taste of whipped cream and nutmeg had also filled your mouth as you sipped the top of the drink where they floated. The two of you continued to drink your coffee and talk for a while, finally finishing your cups.  
You walked down the street, hand in hand. As you started out the door Tsukishima had grabbed your hand, and you continued to walk. The street lights had turned on, the final rays of the sun disappearing behind the horizon. The air was chilly still, but the warmth in your hand and the scarf was enough to keep you from shivering. It took almost no time as you made it to the neighborhood you called home, and had slowly started to walk towards your house. Lights illuminated through windows of houses, the sound of leaves rustling and the crunch they made when stepped on the only noise in the area. It was relaxing, and you never realized how long you had walked until you found yourselves at your door. Turning around, you thanked him, "Thank you so much Tsukki! I had a blast!" You started to remove the scarf from your neck, but were stopped by Tsukishima's hands on your own.  
"Keep it for a little bit, you might get cold again," he explained. Your eyes widened and you grasped his hand between your own. "Thank you!" you yelped, a huge smile on your lips. A light blush spread to Tsukishima's cheeks, and he placed his free hand behind his neck. "Dont mention it."  
When you finally let go of his hand, the smile on your face never left, and the blush on your cheeks grew pinker at the contact. "Maybe we should do it again!" You said excitedly. Tsukishima smiled. "Sure, but let's get food with it next time." Your smile grew and you cheered happily. You jumped up to hug him, "perfect!" He wrapped his arms around you as well, whispering "Its a date then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading! In case you didn't know, Gelato is also known as ice cream!   
> I did some research on coffee for this so i hope it's good. Personally, I'm not a big fan of coffee, mainly because i have a huge sweet tooth. But i like frappe's.I'm not a basic white girl please i just love sweet things.


	8. Doki Doki Oikawa x yandere?? Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back again with another one! This one was more of a vent so its not that good.   
> Warnings: Angst. Hard angst. Not happiness just sadness   
> Length: short, like 500 words short. Not too extravagant.   
> I made this while listening to the Doki Doki Literature Club ost so it's based on that

Every day, i imagine a future where i can be with you. You're amazing, charming, sweet, everything. I often find myself writing little things about you, just little details i notice. You have an amazing smile. I found myself writing a letter to you, a confession. But im stuck. I cant tell you how i feel, not when you have all those other girls following you around. My pen has been in the same place for a few minutes, ink flowing out of the tip and forming a small puddle on the page. If i could just move my hand, i could write my love for you, and hand it to you and have you love me back. But there are so many girls to choose from, so many choices. Would i ever get that special day? Would i get to hold your hand, and run my fingers through yoyr hair? Its hard. I became the manager of your team to help out and make people want to come and watch the games. But when you're in the game, its ok. They love you, they want you to win. I've sat down and read all my small notes about you, the little things i wanted to tell you, but its as if i can't read. Then again, his words mean nothing to the girls. He can smile, and they fall in love. Is it that easy? Can i smile at him, and have that smile tell him my feelings and how much i love him? But alas, the world is cruel. It wont give me an ending, just dragging me along foir the ride. I hate it here, i hate just watching as you flirt with other girls while i sit back and do nothing. What will it take just for me to have a happy ending? My friend follows you around daily, talking to you and giving you gifts. I often find myself writing hateful and bitter words about her, but i can't mean it. Can I? She's a dear friend, but she's just like the other girls around. I cant decide if i love you so much that I'll let you go, or if i want to keep you to myself. Is it love? Is it love if i take you for myself, or is it love to let you go? I'm writing for you again. It happens almost every day. Each time, i write a few sentences and then i stop. So many pages have ink puddle stains on them, but i can't write my love into reality. It's impossible. What am i suppised to do if i cant hear your heartbeat? I can hardly hear mine, i only want to hear yours. But, what do you see? What do you call love? Is your true love the sport you play, or is there someone out there who has your heart? But if in your reality, if I'm not in the picture, if i can't love you, I'll leave you alone. You're happy as it is. I might just ruin it, and ruin you. My pages will continue to be covered in ink puddles, and i will continue to show my love in the smallest ways. Even if you never see them. I just want you to be happy.


	9. Falling For You Akaashi x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nspired. There are no warnings unless you can't handle just pure fluff!   
> Song fic! Kinda..... anyway song; Falling For You by Peachy! Ft Mxmtoon.  
> Notes at the end of this chapter

You realized it when you were cleaning up after practice one day. Being the manager, you felt it your duty to clean up after them, especially when they look at you with big, sad eyes. You could never say no to them. So there you were, putting balls away, cleaning the floor and putting their water bottles away. You looked towards the net that was still standing, its long poles towering over you. This was part of the cleanup process, but you always saved it for last. You never told the boys how you had trouble getting the net down, you didn't want to worry them too much. They practice all day and are always exhausted, and you didn't want to trouble them anymore. You always had a chair nearby to help you get the net down, and you walked over to where you had placed it. Picking it up, you walked carefully to the net, making sure not to drop the chair or run into anything.

When you placed the chair down and stood on it, you realized something. The net was higher today. Too high to comfortably get it down on one chair. You reached as far as you could towards the net, stretching your arms past their limits to grab ahold of the net. The top of the nets fabric made contact with your fingertips, but when you moved to until the rope connecting it to the pole, it would leave your fingers. It irritated you to no end, and you sighed in frustration. Using one hand, you grabbed the pole, and held onto it as your other hand reached over to the string connecting the two objects together. You hurriedly untied the string, and it fell loose. You yelped in joy, pumping your fist into the air. Bad move. The punch into the air made you unbalanced, and you lost your grip on the pole. You felt yourself fall and let out a fearful cry, bracing for the impact of the hard ground meeting your body. It never came, instead, you felt warm arms under you. Your eyes were shut closed, and your body became stiff. When you didn't feel the ground, you peeped one eye open and looked around. You saw arms around you, and on instinct you grabbed them, holding on tight. Your eyes made their way up to your savior, and you made eye contact with Akaashi. 

Your cheeks flared red, and you froze. You could hardly talk, only able to mumble out a "Thank You" before he put you down. His cheeks were slightly pink, and he brought a hand up behind his head to scratch it. "No problem, but you need to be careful. "He replied, glancing up at the half-up net. He then looked down at the chair you had fallen off of, and back at you. "Do you do this every night?" You nodded slowly looking at the net as well. "This time it was higher though" you added, putting your hands behind your back. Akaashi scoffed, but a small smirk could be seen on his lips. He took the chair that had betrayed you and moved it away, and grabbed your arm and pulled you over to the remaining part of the net. When you got there, he was still holding onto your arm. Your cheeks felt warm again, seeing that he had not let go. He then took your hand into his, and moved your hand up the pole. There, your combined fingers traced over a small bump on the metal, and pushed it. The pole slid down your hands and shortened, making it easy to take the net down. You blushed scarlet in embarrassment, not knowing that you could have easily gotten the next down. "Oh-" you said, looking away from Akaashi. You heard him laugh this time, it was fake, nor forced. It was a genuine laugh. Sweet to the ears and in no way meant to be taken as mean. His cheeks were also pink, but he kept hold of your hand.

You looked over at him and laughed with him. His smile was cute, and his laughter contagious. You had never seen Akaashi this way; it was comforting. You realized how comfortable he was with you, and your eyes followed his arm down to his hand, still clasped around your own. His hands were worn down from volleyball, but still had a softness to them that you couldn't explain. His hand felt right in your own, almost like your hands were made for each other. Your eyes widened. The realization had finally hit you. You fell in love with Akaashi. Without thinking, you squeezed his hand and smiled at him, causing a shocked look to show up on his face. His cheeks turned pink and his hand grew sweaty. His heart beat faster than it ever had, and he smiled a warm smile down at you, squeezing your hand back. im sorry but this is so damn cute I cant even I wish I had a relationship like this jdsfhsdjhvjfdv

He pulled you to his chest, hugging you. His warm breath tickling your ear as he leaned down and whispered into your ear "stop doing dangerous things, you could get hurt." A shiver went down your spine at his words, and you moved your head up to speak. "I mean, you're there to save me, so why worry?" You felt him chuckle as he held on tighter, your bodies pressed together and hearts beating as one. 

That night, he walked with you to your house, hand in hand. You shared light conversation, but enjoyed the sweet silence as well, taking in the presence of the other. Every now and then he'd give your hand a squeeze, and move closer to you. When you made it to your house, you stood at the steps, fumbling with the string of your bag. You took deep breaths as you processed your words in your head. "Akaashi, uh, I think-" you were cut off. Akaashi had leaned down and pressed his lips to your own, in a sweet and soft kiss. He tasted sweet, and your lips molded perfectly together. 

When you parted, he pressed his forehead to yours. You breathed heavily, shock slowly leaving your body. Your cheeks felt warm, and your heart beat faster. You pressed your forehead into his, a smile creeping onto your lips. "So, what were you going to say?" He asked, cupping your cheeks into his hands. You smiled, and moved your face to kiss his palm. "I was going to say I fell for you, but I guess you did too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah i got inspired ^﹏^ i started talking to this girl today and she really gave me some good ideas and i couldn't think of any angst to write. She's really sweet, with her around I'm sure I'll make more fluff content.


	10. 3am Apologies Oikawa x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going through a moment i guess.   
> I kinda just want to talk for a moment if that's ok? Idk why, but everytime i think about Oikawa, i just feel angst. Like, he was my first Haikyuu crush but like,,,,, i just get sad i guess??? Anyway,   
> Warnings; angst  
> Song fic! (3 am apologies Mark Redito)

You looked down at your phone, watching the dots pop up and disappear every minute. Even if a message went through, would it mean anything? He hurt you. You saw him with another girl that day, and she was all over him. He didn't even look like he was trying to stop her, and his eyes grew wide when he saw you standing there. Before he could say anything you left, and never texted him back for the rest of the day. You had stayed in your room all night, silently crying and staring at your phone. You had seen Oikawa typing and leave again all night, like he didn't know what to say. Was there anything for him to say? He cheated, there was no excuse, right? 

That night, you couldn't sleep. Your tear-stained cheeks were red and hot, and your eyes were puffy. Your mind just couldn't wrap around what happened that day. Maybe you were dreaming. You looked at your phone again, reading the time. It was 3 o'clock, one of the saddest times to be awake. You turned your phone off again, and placed it next to your body on the bed. You contemplated on whether or not to listen to some sad music, just to get all the tears that were still hiding, out. But you decided against it. You didn't know what to do. You stared at your ceiling, small tears still rolling down you cheeks. A light went up in the darkness, and you followed it down to your phone. A message appeared on screen.

It was Oikawa, he was finally able to send you a message. You were scared to open it, afraid of what it contained. You thought it over. It took him the whole night to send a message back, would it mean anything anymore? You stared at the screen some more, thoughts running through your mind. Maybe there was an explanation for what happened. Or maybe its just excuses. There was no way to be sure unless you looked at it. This thought lead you to unlocking your phone and reading his message.

Y/N, I'm so very sorry. I didn't mean for it to look like i was with another girl. I wasn't thinking, i swear! I cant bare the thought of seeing you in tears, and i wish you wouldn't cry. I want to make it up to you, seriously. I love you, and only you. There is no one else, and anyone who gets between us isn't worth your time. Maybe I'm no longer worth your time, but i want to be. I broke your heart into pieces, and I regret every minute of it. Id never want to be with anyone else, and I don't know what id do without you by my side. Please, text me back to let me know what you think. I don't think I can sleep until I hear your answer. Just know that I love you, honestly and truly, with all my heart.

Reading the text brought even more tears to your eyes. You didn't know what you wanted. You wanted to believe him, you really did, but was he telling the truth? He could be lying, just to keep you around. You thought back to what you saw, the girls arms around his torso and soft giggles as she traced shapes into his arm. You remember seeing what he did, how he kept a straight face and paid her no mind. Maybe that is what you were missing. Maybe you were sad that he didn't stop her, but you were glad he didn't engage. Maybe that was the misunderstanding. You read through the message again, the tears in your eyes slowly fading away. You slowly typed your reply.

Can you come over?

That was all you sent, and he read it immediately. The three dots showed up again, signaling that he was typing. Your heart swelled up, waiting for his answer.

Of course.

A few minutes later, you heard a knocking on your door. You slowly walked over to the door, unlocking it in the process. You looked up to see Oiawa's face, his eyes puffy. You knew you didn't look any better, but the fact that he was also crying surprised you. Maybe he wasn't lying? You stared at each other for a few moments, taking in each detail of the other persons face. His face was as beautiful as ever, but he had tear stains on his cheeks and his eyes were red and puffy. His hair was a mess as well, it looked like he ran his hands through it multiple time, either in frustration or anger. Even when sad, he somehow looked amazing as always. He looked down at you as well, studying your features as you studied his. Your hair was a mess, tangled at the ends. Your eyes were very red, and still very puffy. Your cheeks were red and wet, stains showing through the wetness. If he could hold his hand to your cheek, he'd feel the warmth radiating from them. He wanted to, god he really wanted to pull you to his chest and tell you that everything was ok, and how sorry he was for hurting you. Your face made his heart break, he couldn't believe how much you had cried in the time it took. 

"Can I come in?" Oikawa asked, softly. You slowly nodded your head, and he walked in. You closed the door behind you and locked it back up, following Oikawa to the couch. He sat at one end, and motioned for you to sit on the other. You followed, and sat down. You sat in silence for a few moments, just glancing at each other. There was a slight tension in the air, but not enough to cause any fights. You looked over at Oikawa, watching as he rung his hands together, foot shaking. Without thinking, you scooted over to him and rested your head onto his shoulder. He stiffened at the touch at first, but eventually relaxed to your touch. He moved his body towards the side and wrapped an arm around your figure. He drew you closer, and tighter, never letting go. His other arm found its way to your body as well, and he burried his face into your neck. There, you could feel warm tears drip onto your exposed skin. You brought your arms up and wrapped them around Oikawa, tightening the hug. Your tears fell onto his shoulder, but that didn't matter. As long as you had each other, you were fine.

The rest of that night was spent cuddling and whispered apologies, until you eventually fell asleep in each others arms


	11. Birthday (Iwaizumi x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today, 6/10/20, is Iwaizumi's birthday! For his birthday i decided that the reader, who is gender neutral in this story, has many surprises for him on his very special day.

When your alarm woke you up early in the morning, you laid in bed groaning. You had stayed up for most of the night, scribbling things down and making sure you had everything you needed. Your desk was covered in paper scraps, and there were pieces of paper littering the floor as well. Pens were scrambled over the desk, along with many other materials. You looked down at your phone, reading the time. You had about an hour until you had to be to school, and you took the time to gather up your finished project and getting dressed in your school uniform. Afterwards, you sat on your bed and went onto a site you had been looking at all night. There was a small restaurant a few blocks away, and you went to book a reservation. After that was done, you went into your kitchen and made some small snacks for the day. You had finally placed all the items into your bag and left the house, locking the door behind you. You placed your phone into a safe place in your bag, and dashed towards the school.

When you arrived, you were still pretty early to show, and there were not that many students in the halls. You walked over to your locker and switched a few things out before moving onto the next locker. Knowing the combo, you opened the locker with ease and placed a small bag of treats along with a note. Afterwards, you left to go to the gym lockers. Opening another locker that was not yours, you placed another small bag of treats and another note. You knew you had to come back to this place again to add more to the lockers, so you hid another note and a bag of treats behind the volleyball items. Leaving the gym, you made you way to some of the classrooms. Talking to each of the teachers in the class, you gave them each a specific baggy and note, and asked them to place it on a specifics student's desk when it was class. The teachers had agreed, and with that you made your way to the roof. You sat down on the floor for a few moments, taking a breather. The air was still chilly with the slowly approaching afternoon, and the sun was bright. It was the perfect day for what you had planned. You placed your schoolbag down in the corner near the door, and took your phone and class materials with you. 

Throughout the day, you'd check certain classrooms, seeing if your plan had worked. Before the second class, you waited outside a classroom, peeking in. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had just walked in and taken their seats, and on Iwaizumi's desk was a little note and a baggy of Dango. The Dango were blue and white, and had different coatings on them. Iwaizumi picked up the baggy and studied the snacks, eventually taking one out and eating it. His face lit up, and you watched in amusement as a small smile appeared on his lips. You continued to watch as Oikawa tried to eat the treats as well, but was swatted away while Iwazumi read the next note, a stick from the dango hanging from his mouth. You watched as his smile grew bigger after he finished the note, and looked around the classroom. You ducked out of sight before he could spot you, heading to your next class. This went on through the span of three classes, in his first class you had gifted him a bag of Dorayaki, then the Dango, and the third bag had Daifuku. Each treat bag was given at specific times in the day, and when lunch came around you saw Iwaizumi walk up the stairs to the roof, following the directions from your last note.

The bag you had left on the roof was his next gift. Inside was a handmade lunch that you prepared him, Pumpkin and tofu soup, a healthy meal made with instant dashi from the pantry. You didn't show up to the roof though, you wanted to keep everything a surprise, although you figured he knew it was you already. After lunch, you watched as he went to his gym class, and afterwards overheard Oikawa talking about how he didn't have girls sneaking into the boys locker room to leave him treats and notes, and how Iwazumi had two bags of treats and notes from his locker, one telling him to open after volleyball practice. After that moment, you went to the last classroom, and saw that your note and baggy of treats were sitting on his desk. In this baggy was a small amount of anpan, cute little buns filled with red bean paste, like many of the other treats you had gifted him. Again, he ate the small treats with a smile and read the note, and looked around the classroom once again. You continued to dodge away again, and left for your final class. Time felt like it couldn't go by anymore slower to you, and Iwazumi thought the same thing. Your head drooped a little near the end of class, and you tried your hardest to stay awake. The bell startled you from you sleepy haze and you ran to the courtyard. Iwaizumi was now practicing volleyball with the rest of the team, giving you about an hour or so to wait. The final note had told him to meet you at the bench nearest to the gym, and you figured he'd show up when he was done. You took this moment to rest your eyes, the excitement from today quickly crashing down as you had a moment to rest.

After an hour, Iwaizumi left the gym, holding all the notes and goodies in his bag. Looking at the final note, he walked to the nearest bench, where your figure laid slumped on your side. He sat down next to you and looked down at you, watching your calm face as you slept. He knew after his third class that it was you who had been leaving him gifts, and he was excited to see you after school. He watched as you curled up a little in your sleep, a tiny bit of drool falling from your pink lips. He smiled and placed his hand onto your head, brushing the hair from your face. His touch startled you awake, and you slowly sat up. "What time is it?" You asked sleepily. looking at your phone. Noticing the time, you jumped up and went to grab your things before you realized that you were not alone. Looking over, you made eye contact with Iwaizumi, who had a soft smile. Your cheeks flushed lightly as you wiped your face, a small smile tugging at your lips. "Oh! You're here! How long have you uh, been there?" You asked with a nervous laugh, looking down at your feet. "Not long. Your note said to meet you here, I didn't know you stayed after school though." He replied, holding his hand for you to take. You hesitated before you took his hand, walking with him off the grounds of the school. The sun was shinning and the air was warm, the scent of honeysuckle lingered in the air as you walked down the sidewalk, talking about random things. Iwaizumi had constantly thanked you for the gifts and cute notes throughout the day, and repeatedly asked about where you were going. You kept it a secret from him, and kept walking.

You eventually made it to the small restaurant you had looked at on your phone, and gave them your last name for the reservation. Smiling, the two of you walked to a table near the windows, where many potted plants sat and the sunset in view. The server came around and served you drinks, and you made more small chitchat before your food arrived. You had ordered two servings of agedashi tofu, Iwaizumi's favorite food. When the warm meal was placed before you, Lwaizumi looked at you with disbelief. You smiled happily as he dug into his food, thanking you every moment he could. You laughed each time he did, telling him not to worry about it. When the meal had been finished, you payed for the food, not allowing Iwaizumi to pay. When you left the restaurant, you took each others hand again and walked some more. You took him to a little hill overlooking the place you called home. You sat down together and enjoyed the scene, enjoying each others presence. Iwaizumi had started to talk about the day, how he didn't expect much that day and how you had really surprised him. Your chest swelled as he talked, each word burning into your mind. "You really care, I noticed. No one has ever done so much for me, Thank you." He told you, and you nodded in response as your cheeks became pink and the butterflies in your stomach fluttered around even more. You felt his hand lay on top of your own, and his finger made their way between your own. His hands were rough from volleyball, but still held a softness you didn't expect. Your cheeks became more red, and the butterflies went crazy. You heard him laugh a little before his other hand came around, cupping your cheek. He felt the heat radiate from them, and blushed a little in response. Your pink cheeks were adorable. He found himself pulling your face towards him, and eventually filled the space between the two of you. His lips were soft, and tasted like tofu. The butterflies died away as you kissed, and you smiled into it. When you left for air, you saw that Iwaizumi was smiling, and he pulled you to his chest. "Thank You" he whispered, nuzzling into your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I only just posted this whole thing yesterday, 6/09/20 and already have so many hits! Thank you so much! If you want to keep supporting me, please keep reading!   
> If you wish to support me even more, i also post on Tumblr and Wattpad!   
> Both accounts share the same name as this one, just look up Fluffshisuga! Thank you so much!   
> I know there are a lot of food items in this story that many don't know about, but I'm still trying to decide if i should add the recipes and explanation in the notes like i do on Tumblr. When i get to that, I'll be sure to add them! Again, thank you so much your support means so to me :)


	12. Birthday Cuddles (Sugawara x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sugawara Koushi's birthday 🥺  
> I love him so much so i wrote yet another Birthday fic.   
> No warnings!   
> Almost 2k words

When you got up that morning, your alarm was playing a sweet song. You looked at your phone, reading the time. You had an hour to get ready for school, and you slowly got out of bed to get dressed. Afterwards, you made your way to your kitchen. You grabbed a small breakfast and looked at your phone. There was a lot to do today. Not only did you have club activities this afternoon, but you had a whole evening planned as well. Today was Suga's birthday, your sweet boyfriend. It was a Friday as well, signaling the end of the school week. You had planned to take him to the spicy noodle shop down the road after school, where he could eat all the spicy noodles he could ask for. You also wanted to spend the night with him, watching movies and shared a blanket. After thinking about all your plans for the day, you sent a text to Suga. "Good Morning, my love! I hope you slept well! Also, happy birthday, I cant wait to show you what ive been planning for today for you!" After sending the text, you grabbed your bag and headed to the school.

The air was clear and the sun was making its way past the few scattered clouds in the sky. Your skirt flowed in the breeze as you walked, a small smile on your face. You looked down at your phone as you walked. Sugawara hadn't replied to your message yet, and you slightly shook your head. You remember that he stayed up late the night before, reading some of his notes for an upcoming test. You told him not to stress over it, but he brushed your concern off explaining "Its not that much, ill go to bed soon. You should sleep though, i love you." You wanted him to be fully rested for today so he can finish volleyball practice early and start your evening. Looking back now, it was a silly thought. You knew he was capable, but he just kept trying. It was admirable for sure, but you started to worry about his sleep schedule. Would he be too tired to spend his birthday with you? You didn't want to think about it and shook the thought away. You placed your phone back into your bag and walked slightly faster to the school. You wanted to get as much done before the end of the day.

You had been sitting on one of the benches in the courtyard, waiting for classes to start. You looked around as other students walked by, talking amongst each other. You had waved to Hinata and Kageyama, and laughed as they started to race to their classroom, and smiled at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima as they walked by as well. Daichi and Asahi had eventually gone by, and stayed around to talk with you for a few minutes, before motioning for you to go with them so you weren't late for class. You hesitated for a moment, but looking around, you decided to go with them. Suga was late to school today, but he never usually was. Maybe hes staying home today, you thought, he could do whatever he wanted on his day after all. You made your way through the halls with your fellow classmates, squeezing your way around crowds of students to get to your own classroom. While moving past a group, you felt a tug on your hand, and eventually your hand was taken into someone else's. Looking around, your eyes met with Suga's, his bright smile beaming down at you.

"Suga!" you exclaimed, jumping up to put your arms around his neck. You laughed together as he hugged you, placing a small kiss to your head. He took your hand and walked with you to catch up with Asahi and Daichi, and made your way to class together.

You hung out with Suga in the classes you shared, and ate lunch with him on the roof. When you parted for your individual clubs, you told him that you'll meet him at the gym doors after practice, and that he shouldn't stress himself out too much during practice. He laughed softly and ruffled your hair, and kissed your cheek before walking to the gym. You started walking to your own clubroom, thinking about you plans for the evening. Suga didn't seem too tired, so you had hoped he'd be willing to still go to the restaurant with you and let you stay with him for the night. Your thoughts occupied you all the way to the room, and you stepped in. After about an hour, you left. You made your way through the hallways and stopped by a drink machine. You bought your favorite drink and a drink for Suga, and continued to walk down the hall. Suga still had an hour left of practice, giving you time to get your thoughts together and cool off form your club activities. You sat outside on the steps of the gym, taking small sips of your drink while scrolling through your phone. It wouldn't be long until Sugawara would be finished.

When volleyball ended, you stepped aside to let the boys walk home, waving to each of them and smiling. Hinata had been bouncing around the whole time, talking with Nishinoya about random things, mainly sounds that described their moves. You could hear Tsukishima tell Hinata to shut up, and that no one could understand him, but the two short boys kept making noises as they left. You shook your head with a smile on your face, finding each of the boys amusing in their own way. You looked into the gym a few times, looking for your boyfriend to come out. After what felt like ten minutes, you walked into the gym. Looking around, you made your way to the locker room, peering in through the door. Sugawara was sitting on the bench, rummaging through his bag. You realized that he still wasn't fully dressed yet, and that he was missing a shirt. You didn't understand why it would take him so long just to put a shirt on, but you walked in quietly and stood behind him. Your face became pink as you studied his back, muscle placed perfectly everywhere. You stared at his back until he quickly put a shirt on, startling you.

"Took you long enough," you joked, wrapping your arms around him and hugging him from the back. He shrieked and jumped, causing you both to fall off the bench and onto the floor. You landed on top of Suga, the both of you laughing as you laid there. You felt his arms wrap around you and pull you closer, and he hugged you while you laid on him. After a few moments, you got off of him and helped him up. Your cheeks held a small blush when he took your hand and kept it as he put the rest of his stuff into his bag. Without a single glance, Sugawara lead you out of the lockers and outside of the gym, where your bag had been sitting. You bent down to pick it up and dug his drink out, handing it to him and smiling. He took the drink and sipped it, smiling when the flavors mixed in his mouth. Without saying anything, you pulled his hand and started walking away from the school.

You didn't tell him where the two of you were going. He kept making guesses as to where you were going and what the plans were, but you never replied to them. "You'll see!" You teased, earning a squeeze to your hand. The restaurant wasn't far away, and it took you no time to make it there. You made your way to a small table, and sat down. The waiter came around and took your drink orders, and eventually you were looking at the menu together. Suga's favorite food was Super Spicy Mapo Tofu, and you had checked this restaurant to see if they had it, and they did. You saw his eyes light up when he realized this, and his smile grew wider as he looked up at you. When your drinks came around, you ordered your food and talked while you waited. He told you about this dream he had the other night, going into small details about seeing someone similar to you with other people. You listened intently, taking in the details. He was about to tell you the name of the person that looked like you when the waiter returned with your food.

After you finished eating, Sugawara grabbed you hand and you started walking down the sidewalk, talking about small things. You tried to bring up the dream he had the other night, but he didn't seem to remember it anymore, and shrugged it off. He started walking into the direction of your home when you tugged his hand again. "Lets go to your house! I wanna cuddle," you whined, placing your other hand onto his. He chuckled and started walking with you to his house. 

When you got there, you placed your shoes next to the door and ran to the couch. You heard Suga laugh as he calmly walked over and sat with you, watching as you dug into his movies. He watched your hair and how it moved whenever you shook your head, and how your eyes would grow and shrink depending on which movie you were looking at. He watched as your delicate fingers grazed the movies and how your finger would stop on one, only to continue to move. It took you five minutes to choose a movie, and you hopped onto the couch with Suga and snuggled into him. He wrapped his arm around your waist and held you close to him as you watched the movie together. Halfway through the movie, your eyes began to get heavy, and the sound of your boyfriend breathing began to lull you to sleep. Before you knew it, you had fallen asleep on Sugawara, small snores emitting from your mouth. He looked down and smiled, pulling you closer.

When the movie ended, Sugawara woke you up. You rubbed your eyes lazily, looking around. "Did i miss something?" You yawned, looking up with a small smile on your lips. He shook his head and turned off the tv. Without hesitation he picked you up and walked to his room, gently placing you onto his bed and pulling the blankets over you. He then got in next to you and slipped under the covers. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you to his chest. He placed another kiss to your head and whispered "I love you," before closing his eyes. You tilted your head up and kissed his chin, whispering "i love you too, happy birthday my love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a secret here.   
> I've been thinking about putting it in my other works but today i decided to work it into my work. More secrets will show up throughout the chapters, and who knows maybe a book will come out of it mwahahahaha.   
> Let me know if you find the secret!


	13. Fate (Hinata Shoyo x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate au!!! Thank you for the request 🥺  
>  Words:1557  
> Warnings? None  
>  Requests are open!

  
Everyone had a soulmate. Most times, you never meet them, or you glance at them only once in your life. Many people live life without one, choosing to go about their life. The only problem about this is that you can't ignore the signs forever. When you come in contact with your soulmate, a feeling sparks through your chest, and you find yourself thinking about them at the most random times, with a wide smile on your face. If you ignored these signs, fate would make you know. Your pinky would hurt, objects around you would be in shapes of hearts; headphone wires, paint splatter, leaves ect. If you chose to continue to ignore the signs, fate would force you to come to terms with your feelings. Whether it was constantly bringing the two of you together, or pushing all you objectives away.   
You lived your life in peace. As a child, you never had to worry about fate giving you a soulmate. You did what you wanted, your goals clear in life. When you reached Middle School, you began to explore the many possibilities it had to offer. There were sports, clubs, and other activities you could do. Although, volleyball was not very popular in the school, you still wished to explore it's opportunities.   
You walked into the gym where sports were always held. There weren't many people, only a few young boys tossing a ball around trying to hit it. Looking around, there didn't seem to be a coach for this particular club. You looked around for a short while, giving up on the possibility of doing sports these years. You grabbed your things again and started walking out when a ball struck you in the head. It wasn't a hard hit, just strong enough to stop you in your tracks and look towards the direction it came from.   
The group of three boys that had been tossing the ball to each other looked at you Red faced and shocked. They ran over and repeatedly apologized to you. An orange haired boy had grabbed the ball and bowed deeply to you, spitting apologies out faster than you could comprehend. You had told them that you were all right, and explained that it wasn't anyone's fault. They thanked you and introduced themselves one by one. The orange haired boy who had been the culprit, sputtered his name fast and bowed again.   
The words Hinata Shoyo slammed into you and caused a sharp pain to erupt in your chest. You put a poker face on through the pain, and quickly urged that you were fine and that you had to leave. You ran from the gym and found your way into the bathroom, leaning against a wall clutching your uniform. You didn't know what it meant at that time. You thought that maybe it was something you ate earlier that day, or from the hit your head received. The next day you were back to normal, almost.   
The thoughts from that day in the gym came and went throughout the weeks. The orange haired boy named Hinata sprung in your mind constantly. You thought it was the excitement of meeting new people that kept the memories in your mind, and did nothing to clear your head.   
The next year began and you found yourself helping different clubs with different things. You were never asked to help with volleyball, and only ever caught glances of orange hair in the sea of students in the halls. Mid way through the year you changed classes, and found yourself in the same class as Hinata Shoyo. You sat beside each other and talked every now and then. After that, there was a dull throbbing in your pinky. You didn't pay it any attention, and went about your days until the dull throb began to get stronger, letting you know that your pinky was in pain. You went to the doctor and had it examined, but they found nothing wrong with it. The pain continued through the year and you tried to get used to it as much as you could.  
In your third year, you were part of the art club. The members were calm and sweet, and the bright and beautiful colours of paint filled the art room. You heard a rumor that some boys wanted to be part of a volleyball team, and play games against the other schools. You remembered how there was no coach, and there was only one true member of that club anyway. You paid no mind to the rumors and kept to yourself.   
Sometimes, while you were painting, you would see hearts. You'd have to shake your head and look again to see that it was just a blob of paint, but the vision happened many times. You had talked to your club members about it, and they all had different opinions on the subject. One girl had mentioned that her parents were soulmates, and tried to describe what it was. That night you did research on it and found that the things you had been experiencing matched what many people experienced when they met their soulmates, and you stayed up that night thinking about the possibilities.   
When you graduated, you chose to go to Karasuno High. You felt drawn there, and remembered how "fate" would bring you to your soulmate if you waited long enough. You thought about who it could be. It had been three years since these symptoms had started, and could barely remember those years. Whoever it was, you didn't know.   
You made many friends at Karasuno. Everyone was very friendly, and the school was fairly peaceful. You had met a 3rd year girl named Kiyoko, who had asked you to help her take items to the gym. You went with her and walked into the gym to see a volleyball hit the principal in the face, sending his hair flying onto an older student. The whole gym was in shock. A fury of events happened and you found yourself back outside the gym with two other first years; the culprits of the fiasco. You first saw the tall boy, who seemed very angry and started yelling at someone behind him. Moving to see who the other student was, you saw familiar Orange hair, and the owner of said hair, Hinata Shoyo.   
The two boys fought for a few moments before calming down. You cleared your throat and introduced yourself. Hinata seemed to have recognized you instantly, and started talking very fast about how it was amazing that you both would go to the same school and meet each other again. The three of you talked for a few minutes before you left to go to your house, exchanging numbers with the boys.   
You became close to Hinata. He always seemed to be there, lighting up the scene with his smile and energy. He convinced you to help the volleyball club, and so you were able to spend more time together. Eventually you started walking home together. You'd talk about anything you wanted to and take as long as you wanted.   
One day, you were walking down the street with Hinata by your side. It wad rather chilly, but it didn't bother either of you as you talked. At one moment, your hands brushed together, and a sharp pain shot up into your pinky. The pain was intense, and caused you to cry out. Hinata had experienced the same feeling and was now holding his pinky as well, hissing at the pain. "Are you ok y/n?" He asked, concern filling his features. You looked down at your pinky, where there was no mark to be seen. "I- i don't know? My pinky, it really hurts all of a sudden." You explained, looking up at Hinata. He looked down at his pinky and his eyes widened. His eyes rose to your own, and he spoke in a quiet voice.   
"Have you ever heard about soulmates?" He asked, pink dusting his cheeks. You thought to yourself for a fee moments before nodding slowly. "I read about some of it, but i don't really know much," you said. "I know that if you ignore your soulmate and your feelings fate will make sure you figure it out-" you stopped. You looked back at your pinky, and back to Hinata. The pieces began to fit together. The signs you had in the beginning all started after you met Hinata, and somehow you found yourself near him each day now.  
You stood in silence before Hinata embraced you, pulling you to his body tightly. He was warm, and he smelled like sweet tangerines. His jacket was soft and his hair brushed against your cheek as he buried his face into your neck. You felt the blush in your cheeks deepen, and your neck was warm as well. Hinata eventually pulled away and rested his forehead against your own, a bright smile lighting up the space between you. You smiled back, grabbing his hands and holding them in your own.   
After that day, you spent everyday together, finally listening to fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! I hope this was ok! I got distracted a few times while writing this- i hope this met up to your expectations!!!! 
> 
> This is much longer than normal for a certain Hinata rp account that I'm friends with, i hope they enjoy it ,,Ծ‸Ծ,,


	14. Clingy (Kuroo x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: slight angst, but fluffy too!   
> Word count; 835 words! Shorter than normal, but i hope its still good!   
>  Its been a while but i have a new chapter out!

Gym class was always a nice time to get out all that built-up energy from sitting down all day. It was also the time to hang out with Kuroo, the tall, rooster head volleyball player. You considered yourselves friends, and you always did the activities together. You'd been friends for a while now, and even shared some of the same classes, but gym was the best time to enjoy the company of another person.   
As you walked out of the girls' locker room, you spotted Kuroo waiting on the other side of the gym, back resting against the wall. You felt your face light up, and you ran towards the raven haired Teen.   
"Kuroo!" You yelled, reaching him and latching onto his arm. You did this constantly. Whenever you missed him, or felt upset, or anything, you'd grab onto his arm and hug it tightly. Kuroo never complained about it, and he even sometimes put his arm out for you to grab. His smile never left his face. The whispers around you always met your ears; girls whispering about how you're not his girlfriend, and that you have no right to cling onto him the way you do. You ignored it for the most part, but sometimes you'd think to yourself, am I clingy?   
After gym class, it was time to head home. Normally, you'd walk with Kenma and Kuroo, until you made it to Kenma's house and he left. Today, Kenma had stayed home, probably to play a newly released game. So you and Kuroo walked home together, talking about random things about class that day. You didn't initiate the conversation much that day; your mind had wondered off to all the times you had heard the girls call you clingy, and suddenly felt Self conscious about how you interacted with Kuroo.   
That night, you sat on your bed with your chin in your hands, thinking hard. Maybe you were a bit clingy. I mean, you weren't even dating- and you never saw the girls grab onto their friends the way you do. Your head began to swirl. Maybe i am, Kuroo is just too nice to tell me so. You thought. You barely got any sleep that night. 

The next morning, you walked up to the spot where you'd meet Kuroo and Kenma. They were waiting for you, and Kuroo made a motion with his arm for you to grab on. You didn't. You promised yourself last night that you wouldn't act like that anymore. Kuroo looked dejected, and shoved his hands into his pockets. Kenma had begun to talk about what he did the previous day, which was play a recently bought game. He talked about how it worked, what it was about and how many hours he had put into it so far. You and Kuroo listened to Kenma talk, happy to hear him so enthusiastic over something.   
The rest of the school day was the same. You sort if avoided Kuroo, and refused to grab onto him like you used to. Even in gym, you didn't even run over towards him. The girls had given you shocked looks, but they never made an audible comment about you. Kuroo seemed to sulk the whole day, and he barely put any effort into anything.   
You felt bad, but figured it was for the best. That was until he kept you back saying he needed to talk to you. Heart go brrrrr. You were nervous, maybe he wanted to stop being friends now since you stopped your habit. Maybe he feels free now. Or maybe he-  
"What's up?" He asked, interrupting your thoughts. You shook your head, looking down at the ground. "Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine." You could feel his gaze on you, he didn't buy it at all. "If nothing is wrong, then grab onto my arm." Your eyes widened and you frantically shook your head. Stuttering out your reply, you looked up at Kuroo. "It's just, everyone is talking about how I'm clingy and how im constantly around you and that it's weird because we're not even dating. So i thought I'd stop since maybe you were uncomfortable."   
A small smile made its way to Kuroo's lips. Your cheeks were warm and pink from the speedy explanation, and you tried to catch your breath. "So they call you clingy?" He asked, putting a hand on his hip. (because come on he stands like he's pregnant sometimes). You slowly nodded, dropping your eyes back to the ground. You heard a shuffle and found your hand being placed onto Kuroo's arm. "But i think its cute," he said, smiling down at you.   
Your blush grew to cover more than your cheeks now, causing you to panic. "But, we're not dating! Isnt that what couples do?" You asked. You heard him chuckle as his arms wrapped around your body. "We can start if you want."


	15. Falling Love (Lev x reader )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pls this is long but cute i hope you like it
> 
> Warnings: just fluff!!   
> Word count: 1113!

School seemed to drag on longer than usual. You had to stop yourself from dozing off during your classes today, struggling to stay awake. You couldn't tell if you were tired from lack of sleep or from the sheer boredom you felt from the classes. Either way, you were excited when the final Bell finally rang. All your fatigue had seemed to slip away as you jumped from your seat and zoomed from the classroom. 

You stopped by the vending machine, grabbing yourself a drink for your trip to the gym. You punched in the numbers to the slot for your drink, watching as the system moved inside to pushes the drink out. But to your luck, the drink fell horizontally, lodging itself between the glass and another drink. Your face fell and you gently shook the machine, trying to move the drink from its stuck position. It wouldn't budge. You dropped your bag, sighing. 

You got down onto the ground and moved your hand up through the slot in hopes of reaching the drink. No luck. Your arms were too short. (Short arm gang ). Your sighs became heavier as you strained you arm, stretching your fingers the farthest they could go. You couldn't even make contact. You wiggled your arm out of the machine, turning around and leaning against it. "Betrayed again," you whispered to yourself, looking at your now dirty legs. 

You sat there for a few minutes, wheels turning in your brain. It felt as if a light bulb had just appeared above your head, and you grabbed your phone from your bag. Unlocking it, you went into your contacts and clicked on the profile with longcat as the picture. You typed a quick message and sent it, setting your phone down and waiting in anticipation. 

Not even two minutes later, a tall boy could be seen running in your direction. His face was full of worry. "Are you ok?" He practically screamed. You hid a smile back. "Yeah, I'm fine," you replied looking up at the tall boy. "Then why did you text me "help I'm having an extreme emergency and i don't know if I'll make it"?" You held back a laugh. You got up and dusted you skirt off. "Because it is an emergency, Lev!" You pointed to the vending machine, "it stole my drink and i can't get it!" You pouted. 

You could almost see the worry drop from his face in an instant, replaced with a small smile and the shake of his head. "I thought something was really wrong, you had me worried," he replied placing his hand onto your head and ruffling your hair. You shook your head away from his hand, an angry pout covering your face. "Something IS really wrong! The machine took away my drink!" Lev chuckled. "Have you tried shaking it?" You nodded your head, "obviously". Lev looked at the machine and at the drink that had betrayed you. "Have you tried grabbing it from this thing?" He asked, poking the slot that the items came out of. You huffed in response and mumbled something under your breath. Lev raises an eyebrow, "what was that?" Blushing, you turned to him, "my arms are too short." 

This statement earned a soft laugh from Lev. Your pout deepened as you glared at him with bright red cheeks. "Fine, i shall rescue you from your imprisonment," Lev shouted, looking at the drink. Of course he would talk to the drink- you learned not to question it. You watched as he crouched down and slithered his arm through the slot. You could see the grin that graced his lips as he moved his hand away from the drink, pretending to grab something else. "Lev!" You whined, watching him as he chuckled and finally grabbed your drink. It came out of its stuck position instantly, and you felt a pang of anger and resentment to the drink. 

Lev handed you your drink, a small smile on his face. You gave him the pouty lip move and took it from his grasp, pointing at the drink and giving it a small lecture about how it shouldn't betray you like that. Lev watch you happily, pure bliss in his eyes watching you. You realized he was looking at you and stopped, a small blush tinting your cheeks. "Come on, shorty. I want to show you something!" Lev said happily, grabbing your bag and your free hand. You didn't even get the chance to open your drink as he pulled you away and towards a tree. 

He placed your bag at the bottom of the tree, and watch you excitedly as you looked around confused. "What are we doing here, Lev?" You questioned, finally opening your drink and taking a small sip. Lev didn't say anything, but took your drink from your hand. He took a small sip himself, and set it down. "Hey-" you started, about to yell at him for drinking your drink, when he suddenly jumped into the tree. 

"Lev!" You shouted, looking up in the branches. He popped his head out from one of the low branches, a big smile on his face. "Come on!" He shouted, disappearing again. You sighed, and looked for a way up. There was a slightly lower branch, and if you jumped high enough you may be able to grab onto it and pull yourself up. So you jumped, and grasped the branch and held on for dear life. You took a breath and started pulling yourself up, slightly struggling. 

You felt yourself slip as the bark broke off the tree. You braced for impact but found yourself being pulled up by Lev, a small worried expression on his face. He helped you up and grabbed onto you so you wouldn't fall off again. "That was scary-" you breathed, looking around. "What are we doing up here, anyway?" Lev smiled at you and pointed out to the scene before you. Everything was smaller to you now, not by much, but still smaller nevertheless. You felt tall. You smiled as you looked around, still in Lev's arms. 

Yamamoto had been walking by when he saw the two of you in the tree. He found the opportunity and took it. 

"LEV AND Y/N SITTING IN A TREE. K I S S I N G" 

You both looked down, a small blush on your cheeks. Lev took the opportunity as well, and went to kiss you...... he fell out of the tree. You showered him with kisses afterwards to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm running out of ideas because of my classes, so i was wondering if you guys had any ideas or something you'd like to read? I'm open! Have a good day ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like, please check out my other works in this series, and let me know how you like them!  
> I am constantly full of ideas and I'm sure within time this bool will be filled to the brim!   
> Eventually, I'd like to make separate books for some works that may become fanfics of their own, so look out for that!


End file.
